<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Divine End by SmolNuggez</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27363883">A Divine End</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolNuggez/pseuds/SmolNuggez'>SmolNuggez</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gods &amp; Goddesses, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Light Angst, M/M, Magic, Multi, Other, Slow Burn, Temporary Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:22:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27363883</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolNuggez/pseuds/SmolNuggez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>George should be dead. Yet, he isn't and now he's waking up in a stranger's bed. With the help of some new friends George must navigate his way through his new divine life. However, something dark is growing stronger in the distance. Will George and his new friends be able to fight this darkness or will they all succumb to the End?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF) &amp; Everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm a bit nervous about posting this, but hope y'all like it! <br/>Also please excuse any spelling errors! I try to catch them, but my brain hates letters.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He could feel his lungs burning. His legs no longer had any feeling in them, but if they did he knows they'd burn too. His surroundings blurred around him. He knew reasonably his body should be dead by now. He was practically out of energy and he was losing too much blood, and yet he still ran. </p><p> </p><p>He sent a brief thanks to the Gods, the names of which he didn't know. They had to have been helping him so far. He could think of no other way he could have escaped the soldiers chasing him for this long. He could hear them still. They were catching up swiftly.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly there's no more forest. He barely stops himself in time to prevent his body from tumbling down a ravine. He stares down into the darkness before him numbly. The footsteps of his pursuers grow louder as he sends out his final prayers. </p><p> </p><p>He felt a pang of regret at the thought of dying. He'd be lying if he said death didn't scare him, but with his lifestyle, he had always flirted with it. Maybe the God of death would welcome him as an old friend. Maybe they would punch him in the face. </p><p> </p><p>He turned his gaze from the large crack in the earth towards the large hole in his gut. His blue tunic was turning a dark shade of color he never could see properly. He held his hand uselessly against the wound in a feeble attempt to keep his life force from leaving. He knew it was futile. </p><p> </p><p>The men chasing him finally caught up, but he could barely hear them over the pounding of his heart. The thumping felt like his body's last good-bye to his soul.</p><p> </p><p>He more felt the murderous intent rather than heard the men charging him. It was an aura he knew well. One he usually was wielding, but tonight it was now directed at him. How his past targets must be rejoicing at his fate in their afterlives. He knew when he was beaten.</p><p> </p><p>Just before his attackers could reach him, he stepped forward. He might have been able to take several of the men down with him, but in the end they would kill him. He wasn't going to give them that satisfaction. He had a reputation to uphold. And with this one step forward, he doubted anyone would find him. For the rest of eternity, George would not be found.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Story properly begins :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George was laying on some of the most comfortable sheets he had ever laid on in his life.</p>
<p>
  <em>Wait. Life?</em>
</p>
<p>George sat up quickly at the thought. He rapidly checked for the wounds he had just suffered from. His hands met clean cloth. No familiar stickiness. No rips and tears. Nothing. Nothing, but an expensive fabric that felt too perfect on him. </p>
<p>He stared at the light blue shirt in confusion. It was nicer than anything he ever had owned, most of which he had watched go up in flames. It was simple but made of the finest silk George had ever touched. Not that he was lucky enough to own any clothing even a fraction as elegant. Most of his wardrobe was hand-made and well worn.</p>
<p>Speaking of his, this room definitely wasn't his. Looking around he wasn't in a familiar room. The room itself was maybe twice the size his cabin had been before it had burned down. There wasn't much in terms of furniture, but a small table was surrounded by three comfortable-looking couches. There was a desk near the bed covered in messy papers and several books. The walls were covered in multiple maps from all across the world, from every country. Most had marks on them, several were covered in multiple marks, from what George assumed was a red marker. They reminded George of the few maps he'd seen in a general's tent once. </p>
<p><em>Battle plans,</em> George thought to himself, <em>so I'm in some officer's home? Interesting.</em></p>
<p>Before George could move to stand, the door on the far side of the large room opened. In walked two extremely interesting individuals. Their outfits were unlike any George had seen before. </p>
<p>The first, and the younger of the two, was wearing mostly orange and white. He had a multicolored cloth tied around his waist that reminded George of an explosion. The colored fabric seemed almost like an afterthought. His shirt locked around his throat with a gap showing off a black skin-tight fabric covering his shoulders. The black fabric looked like a sleeve, but also acted as gloves. The boy also wore white pants, which George found extremely stupid as they would stain easily. </p>
<p>The second man's clothes just offended George's eyes. His whole outfit looked piss colored to him. He had on a cloak that went down to just above his elbows with a smaller paler yellow fabric draped over his shoulders. From the smaller cloth, several bells hung, softly ringing as the man moved. On his waist hung a similar fabric and bell combo, this time attached to a checkered belt. On that belt were potions, this caught George's attention. He couldn't tell what kind due to him unfortunately being color blind, but he knew only the wealthiest could afford potions in his country.</p>
<p>However, the potions only held his eyes for so long, as most of his attention was focused on the man's face. Or at least where his face was hidden. The taller man wore a plain white mask, marked only by a, rather stupid if George was being honest, smiley face. George could only really see the man's mouth, his eyes were hidden away. The man's blonde hair peeked out from his hood and framed the mask gently. It added an odd softness to the stranger before him. Despite how silly the mask would look alone, on the man it felt unnaturally intimidating. Staring blankly back at George. </p>
<p>Both men froze at the sight of George. A mischievous grin quickly grew on the younger man's face as he turned to his friend. </p>
<p>"<em>Oh?</em> I didn't know you had company over, Dream! I would have gone to hang with Bad if you'd just asked!" His accent wasn't similar to that of George's home country, meaning this man was from a different kingdom. </p>
<p>"Sap, shut up. I have no idea who this is!" Even with the mask on, George could tell the taller man- Dream- had rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>He turned to George, his mask staring right at George. <em>How did he see through it?</em> "Who are you and why are you in my bed? Are you lost?"</p>
<p>George looked down at the sheets he was snuggly under and noted how they were a darker shade of the color Dream wore. He looked back up towards the pair, both looking at him again. George was trying desperately to remember how he got here, but his memories were all black after his fall. </p>
<p>
  <em>His fall. He should be dead!</em>
</p>
<p>George opened his mouth to voice his confusion and concerns, but all that left was a pathetic wheezing sound. Suddenly it felt like George had just spent months in a desert. He reached up to gingerly touch his sore throat in concern. </p>
<p>A soft gasp pulled his attention back to the men in front of him. The younger- Sap- had made the noise as if he had just figured out what was happening. He turned to his friend, excitement radiating off him.</p>
<p>"Dream! Dream!! He's new! Like <em>new</em> new! We have to show him around! Oh! Who do you think he replaced? Or maybe he's extra new?" Sap was practically bouncing around Dream, punching him in his excitement. </p>
<p>Dream seemed to contemplate this new information. Scanning over George, taking in his appearance and placement. His mouth turned down at the corners. </p>
<p>"Why my bed though?" He questioned with disdain. Sap only shrugged in response.</p>
<p>"Who knows- oh! Wait, Bad might know!" </p>
<p>"Bad? I was thinking maybe Phil? He might know who this guy is."</p>
<p>"Techno might-"</p>
<p>"No. Absolutely not. No way!"</p>
<p>"Dream-"</p>
<p>"I'm not asking that pig about some dude we found in my bed!"</p>
<p>And that was enough for George. He was confused and had no idea who any of the people they were talking about were. It was agitating being in the dark like this. George gently pulled off the blankets and stood up. He was worried his body might be sore or weak, but besides his throat, George felt amazing. Like he just woke up from the best rest of his life.</p>
<p>George walked over the men, his bare feet padding quietly on the wooden floor. Oddly the floor wasn't cold. He had braced for the coldness but was pleasantly surprised by the cool floor. The whole room felt <em>perfect.</em> Not like it was his idea of a perfect room for himself, but everything felt unnaturally right. The temperature, the sheets, and even the smell was just right. It was unnerving. </p>
<p>As he reached the other men, both too focused on their conversation to notice him, Dream was yelling about a <em>pig?</em> George considered running out the door he saw them enter through. He decided against it quickly though. He had no idea where he was and these two had mentioned helping figure out what was happening. </p>
<p>George reached over and lightly smacked the closer of the two, Dream he thinks. The taller man startled at the touch. He swung around quickly, dagger in his hand. George didn't think about where the dagger appeared from on the seemingly unarmed man. Instead, he focused on dodging. Dropping down and away from the dagger. Narrowly missing the man's hand attempting to grab him. </p>
<p>George bounced back up, now with several feet between them. He stayed in a position that would allow him an easier time at dodging any further attacks. He was on high alert now. This man, Dream, moved skillfully. <em>Too skillfully.</em></p>
<p>Dream in turn had adopted a more offensive fighting position. He looked ready to strike at George again. His dagger glinted dangerously in the light but also appeared to give off its own light. </p>
<p>
  <em>Enchantments. He must be an extremely important officer.</em>
</p>
<p>George was harshly pulled from his analysis of Dream by clapping. Just as quickly as he had turned aggressive, Dream returned to a calmer state. George couldn't tell his emotions clearly because of the mask, but based on his mouth and body language he looked slightly apologetic. </p>
<p>Sap, however, looked extremely entertained. His clapping had died down, but his laughter only faded to giggles. He looked thoroughly amused. George eased up into a less tense posture, confusion growing by the minute. </p>
<p>"Dude, that was awesome! You should definitely join our team next tournament! I didn't even hear you get up! Man, Dream looked like he was gonna crap himself! We could so beat him with your help!" He continued to taunt his friend some more before George interrupted with a rough cough. Dream seemed to catch on to what George wanted.</p>
<p>"Sap, seriously calm down. We're just confusing him. Let's get him to Bad or Phil, and find some answers to <em>all</em> of our questions." He turns to George with a soft smile. "We don't get new people often, so he's a bit excited. I'm <em>Dream</em> by the way," He stated it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. His smile was cocky as he paused for  George to react. He seemed slightly caught off guard by George's lack of a reaction, but continued by pointing at his raven-haired friend. "That's Sapnap." He paused again. This time Sapnap also looked confused and slightly offended when he made no move to do, well, anything. George just raised an eyebrow at the two men and waved timidly. </p>
<p>"The hell man? Nothing? No begging for mercy or blessings?" Sapnap sounded baffled. George was just confused, tilting his head to show as much.</p>
<p>
  <em>Were they like royalty? But he said blessings, so maybe clerics?</em>
</p>
<p>George's kingdom didn't allow any clergy. Any religions outside of the monotheistic religion the king believed were outlawed long before George was born. Though George did worship a God from a banned pantheon, it was one of many reasons George had been hunted.</p>
<p>George was pulled from his thoughts by a rather aggressive sigh.</p>
<p>"Where did they even find this guy, Dream! He doesn't know who we are! If he doesn't believe in us how is he even here?!" Sapnap looked rather upset by George's ignorance over his identity. Dream just looked <em>intrigued?</em> George couldn't tell with the mask hiding most, but he appeared to be studying George. It was like he was looking at a puzzle rather than a person. It was annoying. </p>
<p>"We may need to call a family meeting. Go tell Bad. I'll take our new friend to the council building." Dream's voice held an edge that sent chills down George's spine. It reminded him of some of the more dangerous predators out in the world.</p>
<p>It didn't seem to affect Sapnap, however, as the man complained for a minute before leaving to find this "Bad" person. Leaving George to face the odd masked man called Dream. The man who was staring intently at him. For the first time since meeting, George was grateful he couldn't see the man's eyes. He was sure they'd be too intense for him to handle.</p>
<p>After what felt like an eternity, Dream spoke again. </p>
<p>"So, do you believe in the Gods?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>George sees some neat buildings, has a memory, and connects some dots!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"So, do you believe in the Gods?"</em>
</p><p>George was more than a little confused by Dream's question. Who didn't believe in the Gods? Even his kingdom, with its strict religious laws, acknowledged the other pantheons. They weren't portrayed as Gods per se though. They were more like wannabe Gods plotting the true God's downfall. It was all extremely dumb in George's opinion. </p><p>George nodded at Dream's question. George only knew what his mother had told him in their short time together. While he couldn't name them all, he did have some semblance of faith in them. He only truly believed in one God though. His family's patron god Venari, the god of the hunt. </p><p> </p><p>Dream scoffed at him before tilting his head in clear confusion. He was studying George again like he was the most fascinating thing this man had seen.</p><p> </p><p>"Then surely you know who me and Sap are, right?" He gave George a curious look. George, however, was beginning to feel extremely frustrated. <em>How the hell was he supposed to know who this random man was? And why was he being grilled over the Gods?</em></p><p> </p><p>George gave an agitated grunt, trying his best to vocalize his annoyance with the taller man. The other male was too lost in his thoughts though. He kept staring at the brunette, making him squirm in discomfort. He had a similar feeling as to whenever hunters came after him. Dream was analyzing him and it really annoyed George.</p><p> </p><p>Finally feeling fed up with the other man, George snapped his fingers to get Dream's attention. The taller male shook himself from his thoughts, refocusing on the grumpy mute in front of him. He gave George a sheepish smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry, I should probably start leading you to the others. They'll help figure out what's going on with you." Dream swiftly turned on his heels, gesture over his shoulder for George to follow. Not wanting to get left behind George kept as close as he could. Together they left Dream's room. </p><p> </p><p>Strangely they were on a road almost immediately. There was no house, as soon as they left the door they were just somewhere else. It left George confused and utterly lost, but Dream kept walking like this was an average event. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>And maybe it was to him.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>They passed by countless stunning buildings. All of them seemed to be built in different styles, yet together they blended effortlessly. It was a beautiful kind of chaos. It tugged a familiar memory, a distant story George's mother had told him once as they sat next to the fireplace. Something about Hermits and Gods.</p><p> </p><p>Of friends and monsters.</p><p> </p><p><em>Of Joy and Despair.</em> </p><p> </p><p>-☆-</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> A gentle hand brushed through George's hair, snagging on tangles every so often. He sat in her lap as she rocked him to sleep by the fireplace. She began to speak in a warm voice, already pulling him closer to sleep.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>"The story went like this, long ago there lived a group of friends from around the world. From different kingdoms and different backgrounds. They were builders, inventors, fighters, and above all else they were family."</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>"And they all became friends even though they were so different?" George asked sleepily. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>"The best of friends," she smiled. She softly poked his nose, making him giggle quietly, before continuing, "The God of Joy took notice of these Hermits, as they called themselves. He was proud of them and gave them many gifts. To him, they were his most cherished children. The Hermits flourished and would share with the world their gifts. Spreading joy and creativity to all. The years of the Hermits were filled with many great things." </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>George gave a sleepy hum, letting his mum know he was still listening. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>"Unfortunately, the God of Joy was not the only deity to take notice of these mortals and their prosperity. The old Goddess of chaos soon laid her sight on the lands of Hermitville. She saw the balance the mortals found in the chaos and took offense, cursing them."</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>"Why? That's so mean!" George whined and hid his head against his mum's shoulder.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>"I know, love. She was a mean goddess." His mum gave him a brief reassuring squeeze. "After her curse, the Hermit's land would no longer offer them resources. Crops withered and died despite their best efforts. Monsters plagued them mercilessly. Soon even the mortals themselves began to change. Not even their patron could save their mortal forms."</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>George gave a sad little noise, falling further into sleep but still enraptured by the story. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>"To save the poor god of Joy and his beloved children, the other Gods worked together and gifted the Hermits a place in the heavens with them. With their blessings, it is said the Hermits gained immortality and now work with the Gods to create a wonderful world for all the immortals to all live in."</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>George gave a happy little hum before succumbing to sleep comfortably.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>-☆-</p><p> </p><p>Together George and Dream made their way through the colorful buildings. Despite the extravagant architecture, the whole place was deserted. Not a soul was around as they approached a large structure standing proudly in the middle of the chaos.</p><p> </p><p>The building gave off a faint multicolored sheen. The base color was impossible to pick out. <em> Maybe there wasn't a base color.</em> The structure seemed to take several elements from all the surrounding architecture, most likely a combined effort of all the architects of this place.</p><p> </p><p>George was honestly taken aback by the whole place. He didn't know much about any of the kingdoms outside his own, but he was sure he would have heard of a place as amazing as this. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Just where am I?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Without the need to take in the scenery, Dream had already ascended the steps leading to the large structure. <em> A town hall.</em> That thought flitted through George's mind. Where it came from, he didn't know. Yet, now that thought about it he couldn't unsee it. It was like an average town hall on a much grander scale. </p><p> </p><p>George was snapped out of his thoughts by Dream. The man was growing impatient with him. As to not anger the man and possibly fall victim to his enchanted dagger, George ran up the stairs after him. He returned to his previous spot alongside the taller male. </p><p> </p><p>He was determined to stay next to Dream, even as he gawked at the building's interior. The outside had been beautiful, but the inside was stunning. It was both terrifying and so inviting. George felt both out of place and right at home. The paradox in his emotions made him stumble slightly. </p><p> </p><p>Dream chuckled warmly at George's reactions. He gently took his shorter companion's arm, guiding him as he looked around in awe. </p><p> </p><p>"I remember seeing this place for the first time. I nearly face-planted trying to take it all in too." He let out another soft chuckle. George turned to him briefly, to give him a grateful smile. </p><p> </p><p>The masked man didn't hold his attention for much longer, however, as they entered a different room. This one held a large stage like area surrounded by multiple cushioned bleachers. The large ceiling was made of glass that, much like the building's exterior, shifted colors.</p><p> </p><p>George followed Dream to the stage, reluctantly taking the taller man's helping hand up. Standing on the platform George slowly walked around and took in the room. He had never been interested greatly in architecture, but even he could see all the small details that brought this room together. The most notable was the artwork.</p><p> </p><p>Curving around the room was a beautiful mural. It depicted many different godly forms all showcasing their powers or tales. It left George breathless. The whole place felt otherworldly. It was almost too overwhelming for the poor man. It would have been had it not been for a grounding hand still holding his arm.</p><p> </p><p>George turned to Dream in wonder. He was met with a soft smile that made his stomach flutter. George gave a timid smile in response, trying to ignore his warming cheeks. He was embarrassed at being watched. That was it.</p><p> </p><p> <em>It had nothing to do with the smile Dream gave him. Nothing at all.</em></p><p> </p><p>"Beautiful, right? Look over there," Dream pointed to a spot on the wall across from the doorway, a familiar mask and cloak caught George's eyes. It was Dream as he stood over a battlefield. He looked to be controlling both sides. "That's my spot on the wall. After we get all this confusion sorted out, you'll get a spot up there too."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>His own spot? What had he done to earn a place among all the imposing figures on the wall?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Before Dream could try to answer the confused man, the doors slammed open. In rushed Sapnap and several other men. As they all approached George could feel their burning gazes on him. He felt like shying away from the strangers, but Dream had moved his hand to rest reassuringly on George's back.</p><p> </p><p>"Sap, is this everyone you could get?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yep. Everyone else is too busy with the festival or they just don't care." The young raven-haired man shrugged as he spoke. </p><p> </p><p>"Well. That's their loss, right?" Dream turned to George with a large smile, wrapping his arm around the smaller man's shoulders warmly. A soft cough drew their attention back to the group making their way closer.</p><p> </p><p>Walking alongside Sapnap was a man in a red and black cloak. The rest of his clothing was simple and kept with the same color pallet. What was most noticeable was his glowing white eyes and void-like skin. The first thought in George's head was <em>Demon</em>. The creature seemed to sense George's fear as he gave a reassuring smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Hi, you must be the new muffin! I'm Halo, but everyone here just calls me Bad!" Bad stopped just in front of the platform with Sapnap next to him. Slowly the others came to a stop next to them. George took them all in warily, they were definitely a unique bunch. </p><p> </p><p>"Hi, I'm Philza. I heard you needed an explanation?" George was pleasantly surprised to hear a familiar accent as a blonde man dressed in dark yellow robes took a seat on a bench in front of the stage. He put his hands into the large sleeves of his robes. He had a pleasant smile on his face. It wasn't as big as Bad's but just as welcoming. George gave a small smile in return to the two men, before nervously looking over the remaining men.</p><p> </p><p>One had a bitter look to him as he sat down next to Philza rather grumpily. He wore clothes similar to that of revolutionary men. A smaller brunette sat down next to him, dressed in a similar fashion. The last was a pink-haired man dressed as a king with the addition of a boar mask. He held an air of power that made George want to hide behind the blonde next to him. The mask felt familiar to George.</p><p> </p><p>George turned around to glance back at where Dream's picture was. Next to it was the boar man's picture. He stood proudly with a dark sword drawn. Both the blade and much of the man were covered in blood. The mural managed to catch the bloodlust of the man perfectly. </p><p> </p><p>George shuddered as he tucked himself closer to Dream. Dream, who didn't seem to notice George's discovery, continued to talk with the new men.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, he's gonna need the usual run down. He just got here and is a tad confused." Dream gave him a light squeeze. </p><p> </p><p>"But! That's not all! He doesn't know who we are! He's a nonbeliever!" Sapnap turned to Bad energetically. He was practically vibrating with excitement. Bad seemed to consider this seriously, while the other men all looked at George with varying levels of intrigue.</p><p> </p><p>"You don't believe in the Divine Crafters?" George turned to Bad with a conflicted expression. He did a so-so hand gesture. He did <em>technically</em> believe in them, but with how his kingdom was he never got to properly learn about them. He was intrigued about them now though. Especially with all the questioning, he got from all these strangers.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh shit! I forgot," Dream turned to Philza, ignoring Bad as he shouted 'language'. "He can't speak. Do you have any apples?"</p><p> </p><p>"I do. My son gave me a batch for the festival." George looked curiously at the tall revolutionary man as he spoke. His voice held the same accent as George and Phil. The man stood and walked over to the pair. George absently realized the man was taller than Dream. </p><p> </p><p>As the man approached he held out a golden apple. Dream thanked the man as George looked over the apple in shock. It wasn't just any old golden apple. This was a God apple. These didn't exist. They were just a myth, a food only the Gods ate.</p><p> </p><p>George felt his stomach sink.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He was starting to make connections. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He was beginning to understand what was happening. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>George had died.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey, y'all! I'm so sorry I didn't post sooner! I've been overwhelmed mentally and college hasn't helped. My mom actually helps me with this story (weird ikr), and she has helped motivate me to post again! I hope to post the next chapter soon but my mental health is a bit rocky atm.</p><p>I'm not abandoning this story though so don't worry!</p><p>I love and appreciate y'all! Take care of yourself!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi this is my first fanfic so kudos and comments are appreciated! I will try to post often, but it'll be random due to me needing to be a responsible college student. I hope y'all enjoy!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>